memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Star Trek, Issue 14
(IDW ongoing) | number = 14 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Stephen Molnar | colorist = John Rauch | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = 1 | omnibus = | published = October 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2259 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = }} IDW Star Trek, Issue 14 was the untitled fourteenth issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The stand-alone issue was an original story focused on the character of Keenser. Issue art was by Stephen Molnar, with colors and lettering by John Rauch and Neil Uyetake, respectively. This comic was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary Keenser is still getting used to being on the because he is smaller than the others on the starship. This also gives him trouble at engineering. Keenser recounts his past. As a child on the planet Royla, Keenser was often picked on for being larger than everyone else. His father often had to save him, and he was getting tired of it. Then in the year 2230, the contacted Royla. Captain Robau, Lieutenant Commander Kirk, and Lieutenant K'Bentayr arrived using a shuttlecraft, as the transporter was offline for repairs at the time, and greeted the Roylans peacefully. Later while trying to repair the shuttlecraft, Keenser helped pinpoint a problem. Keenser joined Starfleet and graduated three years later, just as the Kelvin was destroyed. He went through many assignments. His latest, prior to the Enterprise, was , in the Vulcan system. He was the chief engineer there. At the time, the outpost at Delta Vega was full of people. As time went on, many of them left, and Keenser was alone until arrived. One day, when the two were walking outside they came across a monster which Keenser scared by staring at it. The two were firm friends since although they did not always get along very well. Keenser succeeds in repairing a problem by going through a small shaft. After that, Keenser laughs. References Characters :Alnschloss K'Bentayr • Keenser • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Richard Robau • Starships and vehicles : • • shuttlecraft Locations :40 Eridani system • • Earth • Milky Way Galaxy • Royla • Sol Races and cultures :Human • Monchezkin • Roylan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and technology :energy • galaxy • humanoid • lifeform • space • star • star system • starship • time • universe Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • commanding officer • engineer • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • security officer Other references :engineering • government • nation-state • outpost • planet • races and cultures • rank • recreation room • security • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • title • uniform • year Chronology ;2230: USS Kelvin establishes first contact with Royla. Keenser joins Starfleet. ;2233: USS Kelvin is destroyed. Keenser graduates from Starfleet Academy. ;2250s: Keenser is assigned to Delta Vega as its chief engineer. ;2257: Montgomery Scott arrives. ;2258: Scott and Keenser transfer to the USS Enterprise. Appendices Background * Multiple time periods in this story coincide with the events of }}. Related stories * }} - This story is set during the events of the film. Images RoylanCity.jpg|A Roylan settlement. Royla.jpg|A shuttlecraft leaving Royla. Hengrauggi1.jpg|A Hengrauggi attacking Scotty and Keenser. Hengrauggi2.jpg|Keenser staring down the Hengrauggi, causing it to retreat. Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 14 cover.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 14 Sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 14 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 13|IDW Star Trek, Issue 13]] | after = "Mirrored, Part 1" }} External link * category:tOS comics